Alter Ego
by Ritard.S.Quint
Summary: Shion berubah. Ia terus mendesak Hinata untuk balas dendam. Shion muak dengan keadaannya -keadaan mereka. Ketika Shion menghujamkan pisau ke lehernya, apa yang akan terjadi pada Hinata? RnR! Chapter 2 END.
1. Chapter 1

**Alter Ego**

Author: Ritardando Stanza Quint

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Rated: T

Genre: Mystery/Tragedy yang sama sekali nggak terasa unsur mystery-nya.

A Hinata-Shion fic.

A/N: Dengan bermodalkan nekat, saya menulis sebuah fic Mystery/Tragedy AU yang sumpah gaje sekali. Idenya sangat pasaran, tapi percayalah, saya menulisnya sendiri, _pure_ dari otak saya. Dan sejujurnya, saya belum pernah baca fic sejenis ini (halah, bilang aja takut baca fic ginian)

Tunggu, sejak kapan saya pake bersaya-saya?

Ngomong-ngomong, gore-nya baru muncul di chapter dua :)

Chapter 1

"Jangan dekati dia. Dia aneh."

Hinata semakin menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam, berusaha menyembunyikan dirinya di balik buku Biologi. Tak usah diberitahu pun ia sudah tahu siswi-siswi kelompok elit itu sedang membicarakannya. Hinata bisa mendengar mereka tertawa angkuh dan mengatakan yang bukan-bukan tentangnya. Mereka menganggap Hinata tidak pantas berada di sekolah ini. Menurut mereka, Hinata seharusnya berada di rumah sakit jiwa. Tapi Hinata yakin dirinya baik-baik saja. Jadi mengapa mereka terus berkata seperti itu?

Hinata ingat, tiga bulan lalu, saat ia baru pindah ke sekolah barunya, semuanya baik-baik saja. Dengan wajah imut dan rambut indigonya yang panjang, ia populer di kalangan siswa dan siswi. Otaknya yang encer membuatnya cepat dikenal para guru. Hinata disenangi semua orang karena sikapnya yang menggemaskan.

Tapi sejak ia sering menyendiri di atap sekolah, orang mulai membicarakannya. Mereka bilang Hinata mengidap suatu kelainan jiwa. Mereka bilang semua keramahan Hinata hanyalah topeng belaka. Beberapa bahkan berani bersumpah pernah melihat Hinata tertawa sendiri.

Ingin rasanya Hinata berteriak membantah semua tuduhan mereka, namun ia tidak mampu. Ia merasa kalah sebelum berperang. Tentu saja, siapa yang mau percaya pada orang yang dianggap tidak waras? Dan kini, Hinata hanya mampu diam dan menundukkan wajah. Kadang ia berharap seharusnya ia lenyap saja dari dunia ini. Hinata tidak tahan digunjing seperti ini.

"…Apalagi liontinnya itu. Ya Tuhan, apa perlu ia menyombongkan diri dengan memakai liontin platina itu ke sekolah?" Beberapa gadis terkikik mengejek pada Hinata.

_Ini liontin peninggalan Kaa-chan… _

"Dan dia selalu mendapat nilai tertinggi di kelas! Anak autis seperti dia, mana mungkin bisa dapat 95 untuk Fisika? Dia pasti curang!"

_Aku tidak…_

"…Sudah dengar berita di tv kemarin? Ternyata ayahnya tersangka korupsi yang jumlahnya milyaran!"

"Tidak heran dia gila seperti itu. Kehidupannya benar-benar… _menyedihkan._" Kelompok siswi itu tertawa mengejek.

Hinata menggigit bibirnya, berusaha menahan air mata yang hendak tumpah. Bahunya bergetar, tak sanggup menahan tekanan dari lingkungannya. Hingga seorang gadis _emerald _menyentuh bahunya dan menyebut namanya.

"Hi-Hinata?" Seorang gadis berambut _pink_ pendek mendekati mejanya dengan tatapan khawatir.

Hinata mengangkat wajahnya sedikit untuk melihat siapa yang memanggilnya tadi. Satu-satunya teman yang berada di pihaknya. "Sa-Sakura_-chan_…"

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sakura sambil memegangi kedua bahu Hinata.

Hinata berusaha tersenyum, meskipun sulit. "A-aku tidak apa-apa, Sakura_-chan_. Tenang saja," kata Hinata sambil menghapus jejak-jejak air mata di wajahnya.

"Mana bisa aku tenang kalau kau terus dikatai seperti itu?" Sakura menatap membunuh ke arah gerombolan siswi yang membicarakan Hinata tadi. Tanpa sadar, mereka mundur selangkah karena takut. Semua orang tahu siapa Sakura, dan tidak ada seorang pun di dunia ini yang mau mati babak belur dihajarnya.

Tanpa bisa Hinata cegah, Sakura sudah berjalan cepat ke arah siswi-siswi itu dan mencengkeram kerah salah satu dari mereka. Sakura menatapnya tajam, dan siswi itu langsung ciut seketika. "Dengar, aku tidak mau lagi melihat kalian berbicara yang tidak-tidak tentang Hinata. Kalian tidak tahu apa-apa tentang dia. Sebaiknya tutup mulut kalian atau akan kukoyak mulut kalian dengan tanganku sendiri. Mengerti?"

Siswi berambut merah dengan kacamata norak itu mencoba membela diri. "Ta-tapi dia memang aneh! Apa kau tidak tahu kalau dia suka tertawa sendiri?"

Sakura menghempaskan siswi itu hingga jatuh dalam posisi terduduk. Ia berkacak pinggang dan berkata arogan, "Aku tidak tahu dan aku tidak mau tahu soal itu. Yang kutahu, Hinata tidak gila. Ia masih waras, tidak seperti kalian!"

Siswi itu tidak terima dihina seperti itu. Ia segera bangkit dan berteriak, "Bukan kami yang gila! Dia!" Siswi itu menunjuk ke arah Hinata yang langsung menundukkan kepalanya takut. Siswi itu kemudian menyeringai, "Bahkan kau mungkin juga sudah ketularan gila, Sakura."

Sakura naik pitam. Ia hendak melayangkan tinju pada gadis brengsek di depannya ini saat seseorang menahan tangannya. Sakura menoleh cepat dan mendesis marah pada orang itu, "Apa yang kau lakukan, Shikamaru? Lepaskan aku!"

"Hentikan, Sakura," kata laki-laki yang menahan tangannya tadi, Nara Shikamaru. "Sikapmu ini sungguh kekanak-kanakan."

"Tapi mereka mencela Hinata!" Sakura menunjuk siswi tadi. "Kau ketua kelas, tapi kenapa kau tidak melakukan apa-apa untuk mendiamkan mulut mereka yang menjijikkan ini?"

Shikamaru melepas tangan Sakura lalu memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku. "Mencela atau tidak, bukan urusanku. Yang penting, aku tidak mau ada keributan di kelas ini."

Sakura mendecih. "Kau benar-benar ketua kelas yang payah, Shika." Dengan sengaja, ia menabrak bahu Shikamaru dan menghentakkan kaki kembali ke tempat duduknya di barisan kedua. Ia melampiaskan kekesalannya dengan mencoret-coret buku sambil menggerutu tidak jelas.

Hinata hanya mampu memandang Sakura dari jauh. Tiba-tiba ia merasa sangat bersalah sudah melibatkan Sakura. Sakura sangat baik padanya, tapi ia tidak bisa memberikan apa-apa sebagai balasannya. Lagi-lagi, ia menundukkan kepala sambil meremas roknya.

**.:alter ego:.**

Atap sekolah selalu menjadi tujuan Hinata kala ia merasa sedih. Di sana, ia bisa menenangkan diri dengan memandang langit, menikmati semilir angin, atau iseng menghitung burung yang melintas. Hinata suka melihat langit dari atap sekolah, karena langit biru dan gumpalan awan di atas sana selalu membuatnya bahagia.

Hinata meletakkan tangannya di pagar pembatas atap sekolah. Ia memejamkan mata, menikmati angin lembut yang menyentuh wajahnya. Ia memandang pemandangan kota dari sudut pandang yang berbeda. Hinata asyik melihat-lihat kegiatan para siswa di lapangan bola, saat sebuah suara mengagetkannya.

"Apa kau berniat terus bersembunyi di sini?"

Hinata terkesiap kaget. Ia segera berbalik dan mendapati seorang gadis sedang duduk selonjor di belakangnya. Saat berhasil menguasai dirinya lagi, Hinata memerhatikan gadis itu. Gadis itu mengenakan seragam yang sama dengannya. Berarti, ia juga bersekolah di sini. Gadis itu, berambut pirang dengan mata lavender yang sama sepertinya. Gadis itu sedikit banyak mengingatkannya akan sesuatu, tapi Hinata tidak bisa mengingatnya.

Melihat Hinata yang kebingungan, gadis itu berdiri dan menghampiri Hinata. "Kau tidak mengenalku? Aku Shion," katanya memperkenalkan diri seraya mengulurkan tangan.

Hinata dengan ragu menjabat tangan sehalus pualam itu. "A-aku Hyuuga Hinata," katanya terbata. "Aku tidak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya. A-apa kau murid baru?"

Gadis itu tertawa. "Omong kosong. Aku sudah bersekolah di sini sejak tiga bulan yang lalu. Apa kau tidak menyadari keberadaanku?"

Hinata menggeleng pelan. Gadis itu tertawa renyah lagi.

"Lupakan saja," kata gadis itu. "Hanya ada kita berdua di sini. Kenapa kita tidak mengobrol saja, Hinata-_chan_?"

Gadis itu bersikap hangat padanya. Sesuatu yang tidak pernah Hinata rasakan beberapa minggu ini. Senang rasanya mengetahui bahwa ternyata ia masih memiliki teman yang peduli dengannya. "Namamu… Shion, kan?"

Shion mengangguk. "Yap. Shion."

Hinata dan Shion mengobrol banyak hari itu. Seharusnya Hinata berada di kelas sekarang, tapi ia tidak peduli. Baginya, ngobrol dengan Shion jauh lebih menyenangkan daripada harus duduk diam di kelas dan mendengarkan omongan tidak menyenangkan dari teman-temannya. Menuduhnya yang bukan-bukan. Hati Hinata terasa sakit saat mengingat perlakuan teman-temannya terhadapnya.

Melihat Hinata yang meringis seperti menahan sakit, Shion melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Hinata. "Hinata-_chan_? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Hinata mengerjap beberapa kali dan tersenyum kecil. "Tentu saja. Memangnya kenapa?"

Shion tidak menjawab. Tatapannya tiba-tiba menyendu. Muram, ia menatap Hinata.

**.:alter ego:.**

Menjadi ketua kelas itu merepotkan. Kenapa? Karena ia harus mengumpulkan tugas teman-temannya, menyusun jadwal piket, dan memimpin rapat kelas. Tapi yang paling menyebalkan adalah mencari anggota kelasnya yang tidak ada di tempat saat pelajaran sudah di mulai. Dan kali ini, Shikamaru harus mencari Hinata yang tidak kunjung masuk kelas padahal bel masuk sudah berbunyi sejak 15 menit yang lalu.

Shikamaru tidak tahu di mana tempat Hinata biasa berada, karena itu ia meminta Sakura membantunya mencari Hinata. Sakura yang cemas karena Hinata belum masuk juga, menyanggupi permintaan Shikamaru.

"Atap sekolah," ujar Sakura. "Hinata selalu ke sana kalau sedang tertekan."

"Kenapa ia tertekan?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Salah satunya, karena tidak ada yang peduli ia diejek atau tidak," kata Sakura setengah menyindir.

Shikamaru hendak membuka mulut untuk membantah kata-kata Sakura, tapi ia mengurungkan niatnya. Perempuan lebih jago berargumen dan Shikamaru tidak yakin ia bisa menang beradu mulut dengan Sakura. Lagipula, berargumen itu _mendokusei _–merepotkan.

Sakura dan Shikamaru bergegas ke atap sekolah. Mereka harus segera membawa Hinata kembali ke kelas sebelum guru mereka marah. Ketika Sakura hendak membuka pintu atap sekolah, Shikamaru menepis tangan Sakura. Sakura melotot ke arah Shikamaru dan mendesis tidak suka.

"Ssst," Shikamaru memberikan isyarat diam. "Lihat, itu Hinata," katanya dengan suara rendah agar tidak terdengar Hinata.

Sakura mengintip penasaran dari celah pintu yang sedikit terbuka. Sakura hanya mampu menatap tidak percaya pada penglihatannya. "Hi-Hinata…"

"Dia berbicara sendiri," sambung Shikamaru. "Dia seperti sedang mengobrol dengan seseorang. Tapi tidak ada siapa-siapa selain dia di sana. Hinata… berbicara pada siapa?"

"Pasti ada orang lain di sana!" sahut Sakura tertahan. "Hinata berbicara seserius itu, tidak mungkin ia berbicara sendiri!"

"Tapi tidak ada orang lain di sana!" kata Shikamaru. "Dia benar-benar berbicara sendiri…"

Sakura membuka pintu dengan agak kasar. Hinata, yang duduk membelakangi pintu terkesiap kaget. "Sakura! Kau mengejutkanku! Dan… Shikamaru? Kalian mencariku?"

"Tentu saja," tukas Shikamaru. "Kau tidak masuk kelas setelah bel masuk berbunyi, makanya kami mencarimu."

"Oh," gumam Hinata dengan wajah datarnya. "Aku tidak mau masuk kelas. Aku di sini saja."

"Kau tidak boleh berada di sini sendirian, Hinata. Berbahaya," ujar Shikamaru.

Hinata langsung mengernyit heran. "Sendirian? Aku tidak sendirian, lihat ada Shion…" Hinata menoleh ke samping, tapi ia tidak menemukan Shion di sana. Shion tiba-tiba lenyap dari tempat ia duduk sebelumnya. "Lho, ke mana dia?" Hinata menoleh ke sana ke mari.

"Siapa yang kau maksud, Hinata?" tanya Sakura tidak mengerti. "Siapa Shion?"

"Shion, masa kalian tidak kenal dia?" tanya Hinata balik.

Shikamaru dan Sakura saling berpandangan. "Hinata, tidak ada yang namanya Shion di sekolah ini," kata Sakura.

"Ta-tapi dia tadi pakai seragam yang sama seperti kita!" kata Hinata bersikeras. "Sungguh, ia tadi ada di sini! Kami mengobrol sedari tadi!" Ia harus membuat Sakura percaya padanya. Sakura harus percaya padanya. Shion tadi benar-benar ada di sini, tapi sekarang ia hilang entah ke mana!

Sakura memandang Hinata dengan tatapan horor. Ada yang tidak beres di sini. Hinata balik memandang Sakura ngeri setelah menyadari apa yang sedang dipikirkan Sakura. Jadi sebenarnya ia bicara pada siapa?

Tiba-tiba Hinata merasa tengkuknya merinding. Dingin. Ia menoleh ke belakang, tapi tidak ada siapapun di sana.

**TBC**

A/N: Setahu saya padanan kata untuk tengkuk bukan merinding, tapi lebih ke 'bulu kuduk berdiri' atau apalah yang sejenis itu. Tapi kok rasanya kalau saya tulis 'Tiba-tiba Hinata merasa bulu kuduknya berdiri' kedengaran aneh banget, ya? Mohon bantuannya! Apa nih kata yang cocok? *kelimpungan sendiri*

Shion akan keluar jahatnya di chapter dua. Di sana, ia akan menekan dan mengancam Hinata. Jadi... selagi saya mengerjakan chapter duanya, review, please?

UwU


	2. Chapter 2

**Alter Ego**

Author: Ritardando Stanza Quint

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Rated: T

Genre: Mystery/Tragedy yang sama sekali nggak terasa unsur tragedy-nya.

A Hinata-Shion fic.

Warning: Typo, alur kecepatan, gaje, sama sekali nggak serem, dll.

**A/N:** Ahyuk, ini dia chapter dua yang saya janjikan ;) Banyak genre campur aduk di sini. Tragedy-lah, Mystery, Horror, Friendship, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Angst, Suspense, tapi tetep aja, semuanya genre sampingan yang porsinya sedikit, hanya sekilas.

Chapter 2

Ada yang aneh dengan Shion. Bagi Hinata, ia _sangat _sempurna. Shion memiliki rambut pirang halus terawat, kulit putih yang sering merona, cerdas, juga manis. _Terlalu_ sempurna. Dan ini semakin mencurigakan saat Hinata menyadari ada begitu banyak hal pada diri Shion yang sangat mirip dengannya. Rasanya, Shion seperti kembarannya dari dunia lain yang tak terdeteksi.

Tapi akhir-akhir ini Shion berubah. Dia menjadi… jahat. Tidak, jahat bukanlah kata yang tepat. Shion hanya tidak suka kalau Hinata hanya berdiam diri diejek teman-temannya. Shion selalu memaksa Hinata untuk membalas mereka, tapi Hinata tidak berani. Kalau sudah begitu, biasanya Shion akan menatapnya tajam, tepat di iris lavendernya dan berkata, "Mereka sudah berbuat jahat padamu. Kau harus membalasnya! Kau tidak pantas dihina seperti ini!"

"Ta-tapi…"

"Apa kau suka diperlakukan seperti ini?" potong Shion. "Apa kau suka dijahati setiap hari? Apa kau suka seseorang selalu berusaha mencelakaimu? Kau harus membalas mereka! Katakan kalau kau tidak bersalah! Katakan kalau kau tidak gila! Katakan kalau kau baik-baik saja!"

Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Tidak bisa… Aku tidak bisa membalas mereka…" lirihnya takut. Matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Tidak bisa… Atau _tidak berani_?" sahut Shion tepat sasaran. "_Well_, karena kita sahabat, aku bisa saja membalas mereka untukmu. Kalau kau minta, mungkin aku juga bisa membunuh mereka saat itu juga."

Hinata pias. Ia segera menggeleng kuat-kuat. "Ja-jangan!"

"Kalau begitu lakukan," bisik Shion, tepat di telinga Hinata. "Buktikan pada mereka kalau kau tidak gila," kata Shion sambil menyelipkan sebuah pisau lipat ke dalam genggaman Hinata.

Ada suatu aura mencekam dari Shion yang menyebabkan Hinata tidak mampu menolak pisau itu. Takut-takut, Hinata mengangguk pelan.

Kalau boleh bicara jujur, sebenarnya sudah lama Hinata ingin melakukan ini. Melukai teman-temannya yang menganggapnya gila –tunggu, apa yang seperti itu pantas disebut teman? Mereka menuduh Hinata tanpa bukti. Siapa bilang ia berbicara sendiri? Selama ini ia bicara pada Shion! Mereka tidak tahu beratnya hidup Hinata setelah Kaa-chan meninggalkannya dan Tou-san dijeruji. Hinata sendirian, tidak punya siapa-siapa selain Sakura dan Shion.

**.:alter ego:.**

"Bagaimana? Apa kau sudah memutuskan kapan waktunya, Hinata?"

Hinata terkesiap. Ia yakin sudah mengunci kamarnya rapat-rapat. Bagaimana Shion bisa masuk ke kamarnya? Dalam sekali sentak, Hinata berbalik ke belakang dan duduk di tempat tidur. Wajahnya pucat pasi melihat Shion yang bersandar pada pintu kamarnya. Tatapannya menggelap. Sepertinya Shion sedang merencanakan sesuatu.

"Bagaimana kau bisa ada di sini?" tanya Hinata. Tangannya menunjuk ke arah pintu di belakang Shion. "Pintunya…"

"…Terbuka lebar," sela Shion sambil tersenyum. Bagi Hinata, senyum Shion memiliki arti lain yang membahayakan. "Apa? Memangnya kau pikir aku ini semacam hantu?"

Hinata memiringkan kepalanya sangsi. '_Tapi Shion tidak mungkin berbohong'_, batin Hinata berusaha meyakinkan dirinya. Mungkin ia memang lupa mengunci pintu… Tunggu, kalaupun benar pintunya terbuka lebar seperti kata Shion, kenapa pengait pintu yang hanya bisa dibuka dari dalam itu masih terpasang?

"Hei, hei, jangan memandangku dengan wajah horor seperti itu." Shion mendekat dan duduk di kursi kecil depan meja rias Hinata. "Apa kau tidak percaya padaku?"

Pertanyaan itu bersifat mendesak. Seolah-olah akan terjadi sesuatu jika Hinata menjawab tidak. Susah payah ia menelan ludah dan menjawab dengan suara serak, "Aku percaya."

Shion tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Bagus."

Hinata masih saja menatap Shion intens, takut akan terjadi apa-apa jika ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari gadis beriris lavender itu. "Kenapa kau ke rumahku?" tanya Hinata.

"Aku menjenguk Tuan Putri yang sakit tiga hari sampai tidak masuk sekolah," sahut Shion enteng. "Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang, Tuan Putri?"

Hinata terdiam sejenak. "…Baik-baik saja," dustanya. Hinata berusaha menutupi kebohongannya. Ia tidak sakit. Ia berusaha menghindari Shion. Gadis itu entah kenapa sangat terobsesi akan balas dendam, dan Hinata tahu itu salah. Ia harus menjauhi Shion sesegera mungkin. Kalau tidak, ia akan termakan bujuk mautnya untuk… membunuh.

Shion tersenyum sinis. "Jangan bohong," tukasnya. "Aku tahu kau tidak sakit. Benar, kan?"

Hinata terbelalak. Tapi ia cepat-cepat membuat ekspresi wajahnya datar kembali. "Uh, a-ada banyak ujian di sekolah, d-dan aku b-belum siap," dustanya lagi.

"Sudah kubilang jangan bohong," Shion mengeluarkan revolver dari saku roknya. "Kau tidak mau bekerja sama denganku, kan? Kau tidak mau melukai teman-teman keparatmu itu. Padahal kau punya hak untuk membela diri, tapi kau tidak melakukannya. Bodoh sekali." Shion tertawa sinis.

Hinata berusaha terlihat tak gentar. "Ada apa denganmu, Shion? Kau berubah…" ujarnya pelan.

"Berubah ke arah yang lebih baik," ralat Shion. "Dengan revolver ini, kau bisa memperbaiki hidupmu. Kau bisa membuat mereka berteman denganmu. Tak 'kan ada lagi yang berani macam-macam denganmu."

"Aku tidak mau orang berteman denganku karena diancam, Shion," kata Hinata tajam. "Karena semua itu berarti _palsu_."

Shion menyipitkan matanya dan sedikit mengangkat dagunya, membuatnya terlihat sedikit angkuh di mata Hinata. "Mana yang kau pilih, Hinata-_chan_, teman palsu… atau tidak ada teman sama sekali?"

Hinata membisu. Ia memilih untuk tidak menjawab pertanyaan menjebak Shion. Ia membuang muka ke arah jendela yang terbuka lebar, menyebabkan tirai putih di sana berkibar-kibar tertiup angin. "Bagaimana… Bagaimana kau bisa begitu mirip denganku, Shion? Bagaimana kau bisa tahu apa isi hatiku?" tanya Hinata pelan tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari jendela.

Hening. Shion tak segera menjawabnya. "Kau tahu… Semua benda memiliki dua sisi yang berlawanan. Panas, dingin. Terang, gelap. Baik, buruk. Kau, dan aku."

Hinata menoleh. Raut wajahnya menunjukkan bahwa ia sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud Shion.

"Kau, adalah sisi terang. Sisi hangat yang menyenangkan. Sisi baik. Dan aku, adalah sisi gelapmu. Di mana semuanya terasa dingin mencekam. Sisi burukmu yang berusaha kau tutupi," lanjut Shion. "Kita, adalah satu orang yang sama. Aku adalah kau dan kau adalah aku."

"Aku tidak mengerti," sahut Hinata beberapa saat kemudian. "Tidak mungkin ada dua orang yang sama. Kita pasti orang yang berbeda."

Shion menghela nafas berat. "Kita satu orang yang sama. Satu orang yang memiliki dua sisi. Kau, adalah sisi baik. Aku, sisi burukmu. Suatu interpretasi akan angan tak terwujudmu. Keinginanmu yang kau kubur dalam-dalam. Pikiran-pikiran jahatmu yang berusaha kau tepis. Tekanan yang kau dapat. Rasa kesendirianmu. Semua itu membentuk diriku yang hidup dalam khayalmu."

Hinata berusaha mencerna kata-kata Shion. "Maksudmu… Kau tidak nyata? Kau semacam… _alter ego_?"

Shion mengangkat bahu tak peduli. "Terserah kau mau mengambil kesimpulan apa."

Hinata meremas rambutnya sendiri, frustasi. "Ternyata aku memang gila… Ada seseorang lain yang hidup dalam diriku…"

"Aku bukan orang lain. Aku dirimu," cetus Shion. "Aku hidup dari rasa benci dan jahatmu. Semakin kuat perasaan negatifmu, aku akan semakin menguasai dirimu."

Kini Hinata mengerti kenapa orang-orang mengatakan ia bicara sendiri. Karena ia memang sesungguhnya berbicara sendiri. Tidak ada yang namanya Shion. Hanya Hinata, yang berbicara dengan khayalannya sendiri. Khayalan yang ternyata adalah sosok jahat dari dirinya.

Shion merupakan gabungan dari keinginan tak tercapainya. Rambut pirang yang lembut, mata lavender yang bercahaya, pipi merona, manis, cerdas. Itulah sebabnya mengapa Shion begitu sempurna di matanya. Semua yang ada pada diri Shion adalah yang ia inginkan sedari dulu.

"Kita sama, Hinata_-chan_. Karena itu aku bisa merasakan betapa sakitnya dianggap tidak ada seperti ini. Dianggap tidak waras. Aku bisa merasakan kekecewaanmu pada teman-temanmu. Karena itu, aku akan membantumu memuaskan hasratmu." Shion mengelus revolver di atas meja rias. "…Yaitu, membunuh mereka."

Hinata hendak membantah Shion saat seseorang mengetuk pintu kamar. Hinata dan Shion menoleh bersamaan ke arah pintu. Hinata cepat-cepat bangkit dari tempat tidur dan membukakan pintu dan mendapati sahabatnya yang berambut _bubble gum_ dan seorang pria berambut nanas. "Sakura_-chan_? Shikamaru?" Lalu Hinata melirik cepat ke belakang, ke arah meja rias di mana Shion tadi duduk. Shion tidak ada lagi di sana, hilang entah ke mana.

Orang yang mengetuk pintu tadi, Sakura, masih dengan seragam sekolahnya. "Hinata!" Sakura langsung memeluk Hinata erat. "Kau kenapa? Apa yang terjadi? Kau tidak datang ke sekolah sejak kau… uhm… dilempari…"

Hinata meringis mengingat kejadian beberapa hari lalu di sekolah. Entah siapa yang memulai, ia dilempari telur busuk dengan alasan ulang tahun. Padahal ulang tahunnya masih dua bulan lagi. Sepulang sekolah, badannya bertabur tepung dan bau amis telur yang baru hilang setelah tiga kali mandi. Semua orang tertawa-tawa melihatnya kacau balau seperti itu. "Uh, tidak usah diingat lagi, Sakura. Ayo masuk." Hinata membukakan pintu lebih lebar agar Sakura dan Shikamaru bisa masuk.

Sakura dan Shikamaru duduk di sofa kecil di sisi tempat tidur Hinata dengan canggung, terutama Shikamaru. Ini pertama kalinya mereka masuk ke kamar Hinata yang dominan dengan warna putih.

"Ma-mau kuambilkan minum?" tawar Hinata.

Kali ini Shikamaru yang menjawab. "Tidak usah. Kami langsung saja ke tujuan kami datang ke sini."

"H-hah? K-kenapa?"

"Kami… Sebagai perwakilan kelas, kami minta maaf atas kejadian kemarin. Kami tidak tahu kalau kemarin ternyata bukan ulang tahunmu," ujar Shikamaru penuh sesal.

Hinata tak bergeming. Ia masih berdiri mematung di tengah ruangan. Seharusnya ia berkata, "Oh, tidak apa-apa. Aku sama sekali tak mempermasalahkan soal itu," tapi seperti ada sesuatu yang menarik-narik benaknya pelan, mencegahnya mengatakan itu. Hinata langsung tahu itu Shion yang tidak suka melihatnya memaafkan orang lain begitu mudah. Shion melarangnya.

"Hinata?" tanya Sakura khawatir melihat Hinata yang mematung.

Hinata mengerjapkan mata dan beringsut duduk di tempat tidur. "Bicaralah pada_ alter ego_ku," kata Hinata tegas.

Sakura mengernyit. "Alter… apa?"

"_Alter ego_," jawab Hinata. "Kalian ingat Shion yang pernah kubicarakan? Ternyata dia _alter ego_ku."

"Tapi kami bukan mau bicara pada Shion. Kami ingin bicara padamu," sahut Sakura. "Kami ingin bicara pada Hinata. Lagipula, Shion itu tidak ada."

"Shion itu ada! Dia ada di sini!" teriak Hinata. Sakura menciut dibentak seperti itu. Shikamaru segera mengambil alih, "Baiklah, kami akan bicara pada Shion. Mana Shion?"

"…Tunggu di sini," kata Hinata pelan. Hinata memejamkan mata, mencoba memanggil Shion dari suatu tempat di pikirannya. Saat ia kembali membuka mata, pandangan matanya menggelap, dengan raut wajah menahan marah. Tatapannya menghujam penuh intimidasi pada Shikamaru dan Sakura bergantian.

"…Aku Shion," kata Shion dengan suara Hinata. "Sekarang ini, aku mengambil alih tubuh Hinata."

Sakura segera bangkit dari duduknya dan mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Hinata. "Mana Hinata? Kau apakan Hinata? Siapa kau?"

Shion menepis tangan Sakura. "Aku Hinata. Hinata adalah Shion. Shion adalah Hinata," kata Shion dengan wajah datar Hinata. "Aku adalah sisi yang tidak bisa ditunjukkan Hinata pada kalian." Shion berdiri dan mondar-mandir di depan Shikamaru dan Sakura.

"Kalian tahu apa yang dirasakan Hinata sekarang? Kecewa." Shion menekankan kata terakhir. "Dia kecewa karena kalian yang datang meminta maaf, padahal kalian sama sekali tidak ikut mengerjainya kemarin. Seharusnya bukan kalian yang datang, tapi cewek-cewek brengsek itu, yang menyebabkan Hinata tertekan seperti ini!" geram Shion.

"Kami mewakili mereka," kata Shikamaru membela diri.

Shion mendengus. "Kalian tidak bersalah. Bukan kalian yang meminta maaf. Tapi mereka!" teriak Shion. "Mereka! Mereka yang menyebabkan Hinata seperti ini! Mereka yang hanya memanfaatkan status sosial Hinata! Mereka yang menyisihkan Hinata! Mereka yang tidak memberi Hinata kesempatan kedua untuk memulai semuanya dari awal!"

Sakura mengulurkan tangannya, berniat menenangkan Shion. Tapi tangan Shikamaru menahannya. Shikamaru menggeleng pelan.

Shion melanjutkan, "Hinata itu korban di sini. Sendirian, ia melanjutkan hidupnya tanpa orang tua. Kaa-chan meninggal beberapa tahun lalu. Tou-san ditangkap polisi karena korupsi. Hinata tidak punya saudara. Semua kerabat menjauh karena kasus Tou-san. Ia, dengan caranya sendiri, mencoba bertahan hidup. Tapi kalian semua malah semakin menjatuhkan mentalnya!"

Sakura membantah, "Kami tidak…"

"Bukan kalian," potong Shion. "_Mereka._" Tak perlu dijelaskan lagi, Sakura dan Shikamaru pasti tahu siapa yang ia maksud.

"Hinata terus berusaha bangkit. Ia tidak mau selamanya terpuruk. Tapi kalian, lagi, lagi, dan lagi, menjatuhkannya. Diam-diam, ia menyimpan rasa benci, frustasi, marah, kecewa, pada kalian. Hinata tidak punya teman lagi. Dalam dunia bawah sadarnya, ia menciptakan aku, Shion, sebagai temannya bercerita. Tanpa tahu bahwa sebenarnya aku adalah sisi lain dirinya yang tidak puas dengan keadaan."

Shion menghela nafas. "Aku tidak akan memaafkan kejadian kemarin dan sebelum-sebelumnya. Tidak akan pernah." Shion menyibakkan rambut ke belakang. "Sekarang kalian bisa keluar. Pergilah sebelum kesabaranku habis."

"Tapi…"

"Kubilang keluar!" teriak Shion marah. "Keluar! Keluar! Katakan pada mereka, Hinata tidak memaafkan mereka!" Sakura dan Shikamaru bergegas keluar kamar, menghindari emosi Shion yang meledak-ledak.

Begitu Sakura dan Shikamaru meninggalkan kamar, Hinata terduduk lemas di balik pintu. Kini Hinata kembali mengontrol tubuhnya. Lelehan air mata mengalir di pipinya. "Kau jahat, Shion… Kau jahat…" isaknya. "Kau membentak Sakura… Kau membuatku kehilangan satu orang teman lagi…" Hinata memeluk lututnya erat dan menundukkan kepalanya, terisak. Semua perasaan bercampur aduk antara marah, kecewa, benci, pada Shion.

"Kenapa aku harus punya kepribadian sepertimu? Kenapa?" raungnya. "Kenapa? Kenapa? Aku tidak ingin Sakura pergi, tapi kau bersikap jahat padanya. Kau bukan aku! Aku tidak akan membiarkan Sakura pergi! Siapa kau sebenarnya?"

Masih terisak, Hinata bergerak mendekati kursi di depan meja rias dan duduk. Memandang pantulan dirinya di sana. Mata sembap, hidung yang memerah, dan rambut berantakan. Frustasi akan keadaan. Tapi lama kelamaan pantulan di cermin itu berubah, membentuk suatu garis wajah yang sangat Hinata kenal. Pantulan wajahnya berubah menjadi seseorang bermata lavender kelam dan tatapan benci.

"Aku adalah dirimu, Hinata," kata seseorang di cermin. "Apa kau terkena semacam amnesia sehingga lupa pada _alter ego_mu sendiri?"

"Aku bukan kau!" jerit Hinata. "Kau mengatakan hal-hal yang tidak ingin kukatakan! Kau bilang aku sudah tidak sanggup hidup lagi. Kau salah! Salah! Aku masih bisa bertahan!"

"Mau sampai kapan kau berkilah?" tanya Shion tajam. "Aku adalah dirimu. Aku tahu kau sudah hampir gila karena semua ini."

"Aku nyaris gila karena kau! Kau tiba-tiba datang, mengacaukan hidupku!" Hinata memukul-mukul cermin di depannya, tapi itu tidak berpengaruh apa-apa pada sosok Shion di sana.

"Aku lelah, Hinata. Aku lelah terus diperlakukan tidak adil seperti ini. Apa kau tidak merasakan hal yang sama?" lirih Shion. Shion mengambil pisau lipat dari atas meja. "Bagaimana kalau kita akhiri saja drama tanpa akhir ini?"

Hinata terbelalak. Ia tidak bisa mencegah Shion mengambil pisau itu. Shion berada di cermin, mengambil pisau yang berada di cermin juga. Tapi Shion adalah dirinya. Kalau Shion memotong pergelangan tangannya, Shion akan mati. Artinya, ia juga akan mati. Hinata belum mau mati sekarang. Ia masih mau hidup! "Jangan lakukan itu! Jangan!" Hinata memukul-mukul cermin itu lagi. Cermin itu hanya bergetar, tidak mencegah Shion menempelkan pisau itu ke pergelangannya. "SHION!" teriak Hinata.

Tangan Shion berhenti, masih dengan pisau yang menempel di pergelangan tangannya. "Oh, ya ampun aku lupa," Shion tertawa lirih. "Kalau aku memotong tanganku, aku akan lebih lama mati dan rasanya pasti sakit sekali." Shion mengarahkan pisau lipat itu ke lehernya. "Tapi kalau di sini… Pasti cepat mati dan tidak terlalu sakit!" Shion tertawa girang dan menghujamkan pisau itu ke lehernya.

Hinata tercekat. Sesuatu yang hangat mengalir, membasahi leher… lalu dadanya. Hinata mengusap lehernya dan merasakan sesuatu yang kental dan berbau amis dari sana. Ia memandangi telapak tangannya yang bersimbah darah, darahnya sendiri. Entah bagaimana, pisau lipat itu ada di tangannya, berlumuran darah. Seingatnya, ia tidak pernah memegang pisau itu. Hanya Shion yang menggunakannya. Hinata terengah kehabisan nafas. Pandangannya mengabur, dan ia langsung jatuh ke lantai.

Sesaat sebelum ia terjatuh, Hinata melihat sekilas ke cermin. Tidak ada Shion di sana. Ia benar-benar… membunuh dirinya sendiri.

**-FIN-**

**A/N:** Baiklah, alurnya kecepatan sekali di sini *pundung di pojokan* Kapok deh nulis genre ini.

Oke, jadi maksudnya di sini, Shion itu nggak nyata. Dia cuma khayalan Hinata. Yang Hinata lihat di cermin itu kan Shion yang menggorok (?) lehernya sendiri dengan pisau. Sebenarnya itu bukan bayangan Shion. Itu memang bayangan Hinata asli. Hinata-nya aja yang mengalami suatu kerusakan pada mata (atau menurut buku Tatang Sutarma: halusinasi #humorgaring). Hinata berhalusinasi melihat Shion di cermin. Sebenarnya, nggak. Itu memang bayangan Hinata asli. Jadi Hinata yang sebenarnya membunuh dirinya sendiri dengan 'memanfaatkan' atau 'menyalahkan' sosok Shion.

**zoroutecchi: **Horor? Bedanya dengan mystery apa ya? o.O Ya ampun aku girang sendiri tahu kalau _akhirnya_ ada yg berpikir kalo fic ini menegangkan lol. **Shyoul lavaen: **Ada yang mati :P Shion itu alter egonya Hinata :) **YamanakaemO: **Nggak ada hantunya soalnya aku takut hantu :P Haha.

*sigh* Baiklaaah… Review?


End file.
